


He Came For Me

by La_Marquise



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Marquise/pseuds/La_Marquise
Summary: Phinks leaves a message for Feitan just in case the worst happens.Reposted from one of my tumblr blogs.  Response to a writing prompt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the summary, this was actually originally the response to a writing prompt I received on one of my tumblr writing blogs. Thought it might be enjoyed here.

“Hey Fei, it’s me, Phinks.

If you are listening to this, then that means that I won’t be making it to the next Troupe Meeting. Or any more of them in the future. It means that I’m fucking dead, Fei. The others might think I’ve wandered off, gone into hiding, maybe even abandoned the Troupe, but you know better, right? You know me better than that, Fei, and don’t you dare let them believe that I’m anywhere else than dead and in the ground. If you don’t let them know, then I will find a way to come back and kill you. You got that?

Don’t scoff! I know you’re scoffing at this, but shut up and listen. This is fucking serious.

Anyway, I don’t have much time. I have to finish this and find a way to get it to you before he catches up with me. I didn’t think he was still around. I underestimated him, and that’s why he’s found me. It’s the chain user again, remember him? He’s back. He’s really fucking strong, Fei. I don’t know what it is but he’s even stronger than he was back then, and that’s saying something.

Now look, it’s no coincidence that he’s tracked me down. He’s after us. All of us. He means business, and he won’t negotiate. We should’ve seen this coming. The bastard got Uvo, got Paku, hell he even did a number on the Boss. He got them, he came for me, and he’s gonna come for the rest of you. 

You gotta be prepared, Fei. Tell the Boss and the others that the chain user is coming. I’m not telling him anything– I’ll die first– but he’ll find a way. I guess some people don’t give up. Listen, I’m not gonna lie to you. He’s fucked me up bad. I don’t even know how I managed to get away, but I know he’ll find me. 

Okay I gotta go. Tell the others I said hello, and if they’re not careful I’ll be seeing them soon.

Bye, Fei, you magnificent, tiny bastard. When the chain user comes to finish me off, I’ll be sure to give him a punch for you.

I’ll miss you.”

The tape clicked when the recording finished. Scarlet eyes faded to brown, and Kurapika threw a glance over to the lifeless body on the floor. It astounded him to know that such seemingly amoral criminals had some weird code of honor, or even feelings.

The Kurta sighed, removed the tape from the recorder and pocketed it. He’d make sure that Fei, whichever spider he was, got the message. He’d be seeing him soon, anyway.


End file.
